


Olicity AU: Vampires and Werewolves

by CJ_fics



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Mentions of Sex, olicity - Freeform, vampires and werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 12:49:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2851352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJ_fics/pseuds/CJ_fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prompt was to write Felicity as a vampire, and Oliver as a werewolf. So, I tried to do the classic Olicity moments in the 1905 and with those parameters. Think about it as Original Team Arrow in 1905.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Olicity AU: Vampires and Werewolves

The first time Felicity Smoak and Oliver Queen met, he was bleeding in her carriage. Naked.  
  
At the point of seeing a bleeding, naked man in her carriage, she had to exert control over herself. The blood that was seeping from him was intoxicating. She had never smelled blood like that before.   
  
"I will not harm you, miss." the bleeding naked man says. "Please, can you take me the outskirt of town to Mr. Diggle’s cottage? He will help me."  
  
All logic dictated that Felicity take the bleeding man to the nearest infirmary (or the nearest asylum). Because he was obviously wounded and needed swift treatment. There was also the matter of what her senses were telling her. That this bleeding, naked creature in her carriage was a werewolf. One whose blood she cannot seem to resist. She was a vampire! And while there was no war between the werewolves and vampires at the moment, it didn’t mean that her kind and his were friendly. There was less than hour before sunrise and Mr. Diggle’s cottage, known to most of the folks like her as neutral territory, was forty minutes away, which meant that she would have to spend the day there.   
  
Before she could offer an alternative solution to his dilemma, he turns to her and says, “Please, miss. I need your help.”  
  
So with a sigh, she jumps on her horse carriage and shifts him aside to take a seat, grab the horse reins and heads for Mr. Diggle’s cottage. She knew of Mr. Diggle. He was a powerful warlock known to their kind. He was known to be a friend to any of their kind who was in need.   
  
"Thank you," he murmurs and then falls unconscious.  
  
Thirty-five minutes later, she’s carrying him out the carriage and knocking on Mr. Diggle’s front door.   
  
Upon opening the door, Mr. John Diggle sees a rare sight. A small blonde vampire holding a bleeding, gargantuan Oliver Queen.  
  
"Did you do this?" he asks, taking the wounded werewolf from her arms.  
  
"Sir, do you honestly believe that I would take this creature to your doorstep for healing, if I was the one responsible? And this close to sunrise, too!" she argues, stepping into the cottage where she knows she will have to spend the remaining moon hours in.  
  
The cottage was a lot bigger than what it looked like from the outside. It was clean and quite opulent with chintz couches, hard wood tables and Persian carpets. It gave off a feeling of friendly luxury.  
  
With the bleeding werewolf in his arms, Mr. Diggle heads for a flight of stairs leading below the ground floor, motioning her to follow.  
  
The basement level was a contrast from the opulence of the ground floor. It was pure utilitarian with smooth wooden tables, medical supplies, and what looked to be an apothecary filled with different herbs and medicines. In one corner, there was a radio console. In another, an armory that housed all sorts of lethal weapons.  
  
"I apologise. I didn’t think, miss—" Mr. Diggle starts.  
  
"Smoak. Felicity Smoak. That’s my name," Felicity says.  
  
"Ms. Smoak," Mr. Diggle nods. "Thank you for taking my friend here. I’m afraid I will require your further help tonight."  
  
"Of course," she smiles briefly at him.   
  
For the next hour or so, they work to heal the wounded werewolf. Mr. Diggle mostly in charge of suturing and applying different salves to the open wounds with Felicity using her strength to hold the werewolf down when he jerked from the wooden table.  
  
"Now, we wait," Mr. Diggle says after all the wounds have been sutured and bandaged. "The sun is out, you are welcome to stay here, Ms. Smoak."  
  
"Felicity, please. Thank you," she responds, and because she couldn’t help herself, "May I have a look at …"  she points to the radio console.  
  
At Mr. Diggle’s confused look, she explains, “I’m an apprentice with Professor Fessenden. This is why I moved to this city. Well, I moved with the professor’s family originally as I was originally hired to care for the professor’s son. But my interests have never been in the care-taking arts but in the technological advancement. I eventually started working with the professor in building transmitters and receivers.”  
   
"Does the professor know that you are—"  
  
"A vampire? No. He works on his experiments in the evenings after teaching at the university in the day time. He only requires my presence at night," she stops. "That sounded less innocent than I intended! Apologies, Mr. Diggle. All I meant to say was that there is no need for the professor to be privy to what I really am as I am not needed during the day for our work."  
  
She proceeds to inspect the transmitter system that they have. “It looks like what you have here is from the 1890s! It’s 1905 now, sir! I’m sure I can make some improvements here.”  
  
"What will you need?" Mr. Diggle asks, curious to see what this slip of a girl can do.  
  
"My apparatus in the bag in the back of my carriage. If the sun was not out, I would get it myself," she says.  
  
"I’ll get it. And please, call me, Digg."  
  
———————————  
  
Oliver comes to silently. Feeling his wounds almost fully-healed, he looks around from his vantage point on the medical table to see Diggle and the young woman who helped him standing in front of the radio transmitter console.  
  
"Your work is impressive," Diggle tells the girl, nodding his head in her direction.   
  
She turns to him and flashes him a pleased smile, “Now your communications system is brought up to modern times,” she says cheekily.   
  
Oliver huffs in amusement and starts to get up. Diggle rushes towards him to offer support.  
  
"It appears like I did not perish. Again. What a relief," Oliver states, smiling in gratitude at Diggle.  
  
He turns to offer the same smile to the young lady who brought him to Diggle’s cottage when he is struck by two realisations: First, the young woman is beautiful, her eyes so blue, her lips so red and her features just perfect; secondly,  she’s a vampire! He was too busy bleeding in her carriage to notice those two facts.  
  
"You’re a vampire!" he couldn’t help but state.  
  
"Yes, and you’re a werewolf. What of it?" she raises an eyebrow at him. Then her eyes widen in surprise, "You’re Mr. Queen!"  
  
She knew who he was, of course. Everyone of her kind knew the Queens, the purest werewolves in their world. The Queens were born werewolves, not made. As such, they can turn into werewolves at will with no need for a full moon. They were the only ones of that breed of werewolf. Legend had it that the first werewolf to ever exist was a Queen.   
  
"No, Mr. Queen is my father."  
  
"Yes, I know, of course, I know! But he’s dead — oh, he was killed! Ah … so he couldn’t be here to bleed in my carriage for me to take him to John’s cottage and for him to speak to me. Which you obviously can, and will. If I could only get my mouth to shut … in three, two, one."  
  
She turns her head to the side, blushing and embarrassed. _Oh, how her mouth runs away from her brain sometimes!_   
  
He could not help the smile the sprung on his face. _Adorable_ , he thinks. _Beautiful and adorable_ , he amends.  
  
He nods to Diggle as the other man hands him a blanket. Oliver wraps the blanket around himself and stands to approach the young woman.  
  
"Your name, miss?" he asks gently. He towers over her. For some reason, he finds the difference in their heights thrilling. He imagines what it would be like to have such a tiny creature in his arms.  
  
"Smoak. Felicity Smoak," she answers, turning to face him, her face still a bit flushed. _He really is quite handsome_ , she thinks. Bright blue eyes, strong jawline, straight nose and a scruff that made him seem more dangerous.  
  
He extends his right hand to her. “Felicity, thank you.”  
  
—————————————-  
  
"I don’t want to leave my work with Professor Fessenden, Mr. Queen! You can’t make me!" Felicity shouts as she makes her way down the basement in Digg’s cottage.   
  
She was so furious at the arrogant Oliver Queen. _How dare he!_ Who does he think he is to approach the professor during the day to let the man know that she would not be an apprentice any more!  
  
"It’s Oliver," he insists, bracing himself for her wrath. "Felicity, please hear me out."  
  
"You, sir, will hear me out! You cannot do that! You cannot disregard the work that I have done with Professor Fessenden! And for what?!?" She’s standing in front of him now, having used her vampiric speed to approach him.

He sometimes still feels awed that such a tiny creature could be so passionate. He wonders how else he can bring out this passion in her. _But that’s a thought for a another day_ , he thinks. Another day when a livid Felicity Smoak is not in front of him.  
  
"For the work that we are doing here, Felicity!" he puts his hands on her arms in a calming manner, stroking her arms unconsciously. "We need to focus on our work here, Felicity. And we need you here, not at the professor’s laboratory."  
  
Yes, she did agree to assist in Oliver and Digg’s crusade to stop humans from hunting down otherworldly creatures, and stop their kind from attacking humans and each other. The city government and law enforcement were prejudiced against otherworldly creatures, as was most humans. As such, crimes committed by humans against vampires, werewolves, witches and other non-human creatures went unpunished. At the same time, creatures like them had an unfair advantage in comparison to human beings, that some of their kind have used to enact violence against the innocent. Oliver and Digg placed themselves in the middle of all of it, using Oliver’s werewolf gifts and Digg’s warlock powers to control the situation.  
  
She understood the importance of their work, but she could not make herself abide by Oliver’s arrogance to make decisions for her.   
   
"And what about my work in radio telephony, Mr. Queen? Is that not important? Or my opinion on this, for that matter?" she insists, not allowing his hands on her arms to distract her. _He could be so infuriating sometimes!_  
  
"It’s Oliver," he says, then adds, "And you can still practice your work here. Better yet, you can apply your vast knowledge and skills to help us track those that seek to harm the citizens of this town."  
  
"But the professor needs an apprentice!"  
  
"I have recommended two apprentices to him — and I will pay for their wages! As I will for whatever equipment the professor needs to continue his work. I—"  
  
"And you think throwing your riches and your privilege around corrects everything?!?! What about my own work? What about my choice? I will not be at your beck and call, Mr. Queen!" she presses an angry index finger to his chest.   
  
"It’s Oliver!" he insists. "I don’t expect you to be at my beck and call, Felicity! But you said that you were committed to our crusade. The arrangement I have made will make it easier for us to work together, Felicity! I apologise for not consulting with you. But you have to agree that this is the best solution. Yes?"  
  
She growls and exhales loudly, “Fine, Mr. Queen. I will let you have your way.”

With that, she pushes his hands off of her arms and then heads to the corner where the radio system is housed.  
  
"It’s Oliver," he mumbles and then follows after her.  
  
—————————————  
  
It was not the first time that Felicity Smoak has caused his jaw to give in to gravity and make its way to the floor. But this time, it took him more than a minute to realise that his mouth was hanging open.   
  
_She defines beauty_ , he marvels.   
  
Felicity, dressed in a dark blue gown that does wonders for her eyes, her hair pinned up in a sleek knot, her lips gleaming red, enters the foyer of the Queen mansion.   
  
This was her first time attending one of the Queen Family soirees for the leaders and the elite of their kind. In no way was Felicity Smoak, borne from human barmaid and a smuggler, turned vampire on her twenty-first year in an alley near the Fessenden’s home, a nanny with a scientific mind, part of the elite. To say that she had trepidations about this evening was an understatement. But she would sooner stab her heart with a stake than to show her nervousness.   
  
She was needed here for a mission so she had to behave as if she was part of this elite crowd. They were looking to trap a vampire that frequented these sorts of events to lure unsuspecting victims, mainly young women, to do his bidding. His bidding included murdering and stealing on his behalf. They planned to catch him tonight and end his vileness before any more of their kind paid for his crimes.  
  
So with her head held high, she scans the room and sees Oliver standing beside a tall, beautiful brunette.  
  
Thea Queen. Oliver’s sister. She was as beautiful as she was rumoured to be, wearing a bronze gown.  
  
"Who’s that?" she whispers to Oliver. "Your eyes have not strayed from her since she entered. And your jaw has been unhinged for the last five minutes, brother-mine."  
  
Oliver shuts his jaws, collecting himself, he clears his throat, “That’s my friend, Felicity Smoak.”  
  
With that, he bows to his sister and approaches Felicity.  
  
"You look stunning, Ms. Smoak," he states, offering her his arm.  
  
"As do you, Mr. Queen," she smiles, blushing. And he did look stunning. A fine — tall and muscular and confident — specimen in his dark coat and pants and snow-white shirt.  
  
"It’s Oliver," he whispers, his breath in her ear making her feel a bit light-headed.  
  
Instead of acknowledging his insistence, she says, “Where’s Digg?”  
  
"He’s here somewhere. I’m sure he’s scanning the entire place—"  
  
"Oliver!" a female voice interrupts him.  
  
"Mother," he turns his head towards the voice who called out to him.  
  
Moira Queen stands in front of her son and what looked to be a vampire female. Oliver bends down to kiss both of his mother’s cheek in greeting.  
  
"Mother, this is my friend, Felicity Smoak," he says, gesturing to the tiny, blonde vampire.  
  
"Mrs. Queen," Felicity says, extending her right hand to the Queen matriarch.   
  
Moira briefly touches Felicity’s hand in greeting and says, “I’m not sure I’m familiar with that family name, Ms. Smoak.”  
  
"Oh, you wouldn’t be, Mrs. Queen. My father and mother are human," Felicity states.  
  
"Human?" Moira’s eyes widen. "You must be new to this world then."  
  
"Five years a vampire, ma’am,"  
  
"Pray tell, who is your sire? Perhaps—"  
  
"Mother, that’s enough," Oliver intervenes. He knows what his mother is up to. He knows that she’s trying to make Felicity uncomfortable because she believes that her only son should spend his time with their kind, werewolves, and if he did deem to interact with other creatures, she had a strong preference for those of the elite.  
  
"Oliver, I was only making conversation," Moira insists, smiling stiffly at her son.  
  
"Very well," Oliver nods briefly to her and then turns to Felicity, "Would you like to dance?"  
  
Felicity, a bit intimidated by what seemed to be a silent argument between Oliver and Mrs. Queen, nods at Oliver and smiles wanly at Mrs. Queen. Oliver leads her to the dance floor, looking forward to having her in his arms. After a few minutes, she dismisses the tension between Oliver and his mother, and relishes being in Oliver’s arms.  
  
——————————-  
  
Felicity is alone in one of the Queen mansion parlours, trying to gather her wits about her.   
  
The last hour had been intense, to say the least. The vampire that they were seeking tonight had found her and hypnotised her to steal some of the Queen jewelry. It was only through Diggle’s sorcery that she was able to keep herself from being controlled completely by the vampire known as The Dodger. After Digg informed Oliver of what had happened, Oliver sought out the vampire.  
  
She had never seen Oliver that angry in the months that they had been working together. It was as if he lost control over his werewolf instincts!

He barely had enough presence of mind and patience to take The Dodger outside the mansion and away from the festivities before attacking the vampire. Oliver was feral, immediately going for The Dodger’s throat as soon as they were in the gardens in the back of the mansion. The Dodger did not stand a chance. It took but a few minutes for Oliver to subdue the vampire and drive a stake to his heart. Only then did Felicity’s mind and will belong to herself again.  
  
Oliver did not want to leave Felicity alone after that. He hovered, stroking her face and her hair, running his hands up and down her arms to ease her.

But then his sister requested his presence, and Digg was required to use his sorcery to rid the gardens of traces of the fight between Oliver and The Dodger. Felicity was grateful for the opportunity to recover on her own.  
  
The door to the parlour opened.  
  
"Oliver, I am fine. There’s no need to hover," she starts, then realises that she is speaking to the wrong Queen, "Mrs. Queen, I apologise, I thought it was your son—"  
  
"Ms. Smoak," Moira takes a seat across Felicity, "Why exactly are you here?"  
  
"Oh, I just needed a minute, Mrs. Queen. I was feeling somewhat light-headed earlier and Oliver, I mean, Mr. Queen suggested that I have a bit of rest here away from the festivities. I will—"  
  
"No, my dear. I do not mean why are you here in this room. I meant, why are you here? In this gathering? With my son? Do you, in all honestly, believe that you belong here?" Moira says coolly.   
  
She waits for a reply from Felicity, who looked surprised.  
  
Moira continues, “You seem like a highly-intelligent young woman. Some of my sources here tonight have said that you apprenticed for Professor Fessenden. Quite impressive, I must say. Surely, you are aware of what the Queens are in our world. You are aware of the expectations required of my son. My only son, who will carry the Queen name forward. So I ask you again, why are you here? When I am sure you, with all your intelligence, and despite your lack of pedigree and history in our world, know that you are not what Oliver Queen needs.”  
  
Felicity closes her eyes, briefly, then sighs. She was expecting this from the moment Mrs. Queen asked her of her sire. She opens her eyes as she stands up from the couch she had been resting in, “I think you have mistaken me for someone, something, else, ma’am. Your son is my friend, and only my friend. I have  no such ambitions as to be more than that. I am not aspiring to be part of an illustrious family as such yours. I am well aware of what is required of your son, and I assure you I have no designs to fulfill such requirements. As you said, Mrs. Queen, I am highly intelligent. And as a woman of my intellect, why would I wish to be part of a family as prejudiced as yours?”  
  
She heads for the door and opens it to see Oliver just about to open the door from the other side.  
  
"Felicity—" His jaws are clenched, clearly upset. He reaches for her arm.  
  
"I have to go, Mr. Queen," she mumbles, avoiding his hand and speeds her way to the entrance of the Queen mansion.  
  
Outside, she rushes to her carriage, intent on heading to her home and forgetting this night ever happened.  
  
"Felicity!" Oliver stops in front of her, his hands on her shoulders. "What did she say to you, Felicity?"  
  
"Nothing that surprised me," she answers, refusing to meet his eyes. She steps away from him and says, " I will see you at Digg’s place tomorrow so we can continue our work."  
  
"Stop, please," he whispers, his hands clenched into fists on his sides.   
  
The desperation in his voice causes her to pause on before the steps to her carriage. He sees it as a sign to approach her and continue, “Do you know that the night you brought me to Diggle, I was very close to death? That, if I did not have the fortune to end up in your carriage, if you were not you, that I would have died that night, bleeding from multiple wounds that a human mob inflicted on me as I was returning a human child from being held captive by a pack of werewolves? Do you know how desperate I was that night?  
  
Do you know that you were the first person who ever helped me without knowing who I was?”  
  
"I know I have your gratitude," she says back. "I appreciate it, Mr. Queen."  
  
"Oliver. Why will you not call me Oliver, Felicity?" he whispers, his hands back on her shoulders from behind. "I heard you call me your friend, Felicity."  
  
"Fine, Oliver," she accedes with a sigh,  
  
He smiles against her nape, breathing in her scent. Her intoxicating scent. He does not believe that he would ever smell anything more captivating.  
  
"I want you, Felicity," he whispers, his mouth touching the sensitive skin at the back of her ear. She shudders in pleasure.  
  
"Oliver, we can’t," she says, her eyes closed, wishing for things she couldn’t even begin to dream of.  
  
He turns her around to face him, and holds her face in his hands. He presses kisses on her face, her cheeks, her nose, her forehead, her eyelids, her chin, her jaw. “You want me, yes?”  
  
She meets his gaze and rolls her eyes at him, “What do you think?”  
  
He smiles, his eyes twinkling, then he bends down to kiss her.   
  
The kiss is soft for the first few seconds. Then she grabs his shoulders and tips her toes to bring herself closer to him. He opens his mouth over hers and devours her lips, his tongue seeking entrance to her mouth. He runs his tongue over her teeth, deliberately nicking it on one of her fangs. The taste of his blood makes her moan and clutch him tighter. He groans as she sucks on his tongue, pressing his body closer to hers.  
  
They spend the next hour kissing. An hour before sunset, Oliver speeds them to his room at the mansion, where they proceed to spend the day and the day after, making love.  
  
Moira was not pleased.

/end

**Author's Note:**

> Original post here: http://outoftheclosetshipper.tumblr.com/post/93693267248/are-u-still-taking-prompts-can-it-be-olicity-au


End file.
